Black King
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Why Blaise never sleeps... Rated T.


**For 'The Nightmare Competiton' by Ikorna :)**

**I got this posted just 3 minutes before the deadline ;3 And, wrote it in only 30 ;3 I hope that you all like it ;3**

**;;**

A twitch ran through his temple as Blaise leaned his chin heavily against his balled up fist. It was very early in the morning and he wasn't supposed to be up for another three hours. His eyes were slightly red and puffy from a night without sleep, his eyes bloodshot.

_"Don't worry, Blaise my darling," A slender well-manicured hand traced across his cheek as a sickeningly sweet smile was directed down on him, "I will never let harm come to you." Glowing amber eyes watched him from beneath perfectly arched eyebrows. The dull lifeless eyes of his most recent step-father stared up at him accusingly from the body on the floor._

All muscles in his neck and back jerked as his eyes flew open from where they'd fallen closed. With a shake of his head, he reached into his pocket for his wand, enchanting a steaming cup of coffee onto the table in front of him. He took the ceramic handle and raised the near boiling liquid to his lips, sipping it carefully.

_"What…" A harsh cough ripped from the throat of Kenneth, his fifth step-father, "is this?" He hacked into the handkerchief, blood splotching across the white fabric. His hand gripped his throat tightly, fear and betrayal running through his eyes. _

_Charlotte watched with smiling eyes as her husband heaved one last time as he drowned in his own blood. "That, my darling, is why you could not have the tapioca pudding." Blaise watched as his mother banished the dessert with her wand, noting the shimmering glass shards mixed in it._

Loud clattering echoed off the stone walls as he stood up so fast that his chair toppled backwards. He swallowed the last gulp of the coffee, relishing in the burn as it traveled down his throat. There was a reason that he was awake at such a late hour, a reason why he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. It was because he hadn't.

Every time he closed his eyes, images of his mother and her many husbands would flash behind his eyes. When he was born, Charlotte was a single woman who had been abandoned to raise him on her own. Helios Zabini wanted nothing to do with the child growing in her womb.

_"Mommy," Charlotte turned questioning eyes on her five year old son, "What happened to my real Father?" It was with tear-filled eyes that Blaise watched his mother finish burying his first step-father. A soon as the tombstone was in place; the widow picked him up and carried him inside. _

_"Your real Father was a horrid, horrid man my darling. Helios did not want you," the tears that Blaise had been holding back broke free, "Oh my baby, do not shed tears for that bastard. He was not worthy of being your father."_

_"What about step-father?" Sorrow filled Charlotte at the innocence that he exhibited. All she did was shake her head to the question before plucking a book from the library shelf and began to read out loud. Even though he had an answer, Blaise became entranced by the story of 'The Three Brothers'._

Blaise startled as footsteps ran down the stairs after him. With a well-used maneuver he plastered himself to the wall, holding his wand at the ready. Theodore Nott came to stand in front of him and as the larger boy saw him, he sneered in disgust. "What are you doing here Zabini?"

It didn't matter that it was early in the morning; Nott would jump at any chance to bother him. Amber eyes, like his mothers, stared up at his ex-lover with a calculating look. "Avada Kedevra." Green wisps of light flowed into the shocked looking boy. His grey eyes went dull as his body fell lifelessly to the ground, staring accusingly at Blaise.

A small smirk played on his lips as the rush of adrenalin coursed through him. His eyes slid closed as he leaned against the wall. For the first time in a while, no frightening things played out in his mind. It looked like he had inherited his mother's best trait. He laughed as he banished the body far away. Maybe they would call him the Black King.

**;;**

**Please review :)**


End file.
